With The Help of Marshall
by Malay-D
Summary: Marshall's had his eyes on a blood red electric guitar for a while now. What stakes will he go trough to get his hands on it permanently. And what interests will he come across in the while proceeding to to get it. Fiolee ofcourse and ENJOY!:)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys out there posting up another story read and review cuz I'd do it for you:)!

Chpt 1: Getting The Job Done

Marshall's P.O.V.

My friends dragged me to the mall, I'm still in a funk from my last 'relationship' or i should say _conection from hell_. Just because I have a bad boy reputation doesn't mean that I can't be depressed. But im happy that I no longer have to suffer from the wraths of Ashley

Mankilla. Now that I think about it her last name sounds like 'Mankiller' wow um I should have known, that's psycho written all over it.

The first place they take me is a sneaker store. They all think that buying shoes and checking out girls will cheer me up.

But they're wrong, I'm not looking for love I'm looking for happiness and if I happen to run into a pretty girl on the way hey, dont hate the player hate the game.

So I ditched those dudes in the sneaker store. My favorite music store was across the my prized soon-to-be-possesion was hanging in the window the electric Blood Red Guitar. Well atleast I thought it was...

I ran over to the store, I noticed a new person behind the counter not the usual chick I flirted with to keep my guitar from being lady was selling my baby to a fricken 10 year old! So I had to stop it.

" Hey Hey Hey, What are you doing?!"

The over achieving mom had spoken

" what does is look like we're buying this."

I put my hand on My guitar to stop this blond bimbo from rapping it up.

"Nooo you're not this precious instrument is resevered."

The 10 yr old looked to the cashier.

I hoped she would helped me out. "O um let me check my manager never told me about reserved instruments." She searched through the drawer. "Nope its not reserved its open to sell." I spat" Well the last lady who worked here reserved it for me and I Am Going To Buy It!" The pushy mom spoke out " Well we were here first so if you'll excuse me I'm purchasing it."

Desperate times cause for desperate measures" I'll double the original price for it.." what the hell was I thinking. The mom had a look of shock in her eyes." Well you can't because we were here first right sweety. Her kid didnt even care-"Uh Yeah whatever"

The blonde cashier said " Well all stores could use more funds" moving her opinion to my side. I didn't think she would actually think I had the money. "Ok then I'll Triple the price!" her eyes were pschotic looking they resembled Ashley's. The cashier was speechless, She looked towards my direction. " Ok I'll quadroopal it.

The pschotic looking mom was about to raise the price until her kid mentioned the money they needed to put in for her competion. A defeated look spread across her face " Fine you win," She marched out the store." Come on Jane!" I thanked the kid.

"No Prob, Mr. but its obvious that your pockets don't contain that kinda cash. The cashier looked at me.

The psycho wailed for her kid outside." Hey ur crazy lad- I mean mom is calling for you shoe go away." She ran out the store in a different direction than her mom. Her mom started chasing after her.

I turned my attention to the pretty blonde" Kids." I smiled time to get my flirtin on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt2:Meeting the Girl

Fionna's P.O.V

Today there was a customer here and there, nothing interesting until a guy came in and started bidding on an old guitar sitting in the window .At first I didn't know what the hell I was gonna do until it was pretty amusing.

When the argument was over the little girl pointed out a point that I should've realized, he didn't look like he had the money on him. Ugh Typical! I just watched a good paying customer stomp out my store like a maniac. Then he starts up a conversation by giving me a compliment.

I blushed and said "Thank you"

"Ya know a pretty Little lady like you shouldn't be single"

Me still being flustered from the compliment continued on to his comment

"Well I just -,wait how'd you know i was single!?"

"Would I be hear if you were'nt"

If you had the actual money to pay for the same amout of money bidded on that guitar you wouldn't...(-.-)

." Look you seem very nice but do you have the money for this guitar or don't you?" I had to get rid of him because my shift was over in 5. He look into my eyes, it didnt work on me I stared at him plainly but I notice his eyes to be an odd color it wasn't completely green and it was't completely black.. hm interesting. Me still not being changed in anyway from his attempt of flirting listened to him plead.

"Well not right now but I will soon so could you please just like put it on hold until I do because the last girl who worked here said she'd do it."

"well I'm not like the last girl who worked here...Or most girls."

I thought out loud "where is he?!" aw Crap!"

"whats that blondie?" He said with eager eyes.

I started making my way from the behind the gray counter.

"Look I have to make a call so I'm trusting you to patroll around and not steal anything."

I grab the guitar and take it with me.

"Anything for my beautiful blondie."

My blush deepened as i walked to the back where the lounge was. "O my god where is he!" I dialed the number that was on the customer contact list, no answer the first and second times. The third was on its last ring wen a grogily rasping voice said "hello"


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt3:The Dissapointing Agreement

Marshall's P.O.V.

I heard blondie from the back,she sounded upset. I can't believe she thought I'd steal something , I mean why would she think I'd steal anything.

It's not like I come off as that type; I'm cool, and good looking,I have a dark side,and I...Oh um I see why. Pft I'm a bad boy, a sexy one at that.

My attention was moved from myself to a group of girls, not the prissy type but the trouble causing type. I hopped over the counter and approached them "Hey anything I can help you with?"

The scroniest one gave me the stink eye" Does it look like we need some damn help, freak"her groupies started laughing.

I didn't want to cause trouble and make blondie lose anymore customers so I walked back to the counter. I kept a good eye on those rotten skanks. I heard the door knob from the room blondie was in. She let out a sigh. There was a look of desperation in her eyes.

" Hey do you actually have the money for this guitar?" I scratched the back of my neck. I lied strait through my pointed k-nines "Yeah I do I just wasn't planning on buying it today.." A look of disbelief filled her eyes.

"Do you now?" She raised an that's kinda cute.I confessed" No...I don't.. just go ahead and sell it." Bummer. She had a look of slight sympathy in her eyes"Look I have a proposition for you and normally I wouldn't do this with just anyone. "

I was open to anything ." how about I hold off from selling this gutiar for a week if you get a temporary job here..." Woah I never got that kind of offer before." Well I kinda have plans..." I trailed off. "Are-Are you serious, ok then fine." I laughed ," No-no I'm 't you take a ,! I'll do it, you should have seen your face classically,cute"

She blushed."Great! Ok, here's the key to the store um please please please lock up and don't give, steal or invite anyone or anything to anyone into or from the store.!" she said as sternly as possible.

Blondie went to the back and grabbed her stuff while she gave me the keys" Um I feel so dumb for asking like this but,what's your name?"

"Its Marshall, Marshall Lee"

"Kay Marshall space L-E-E I'm trusting you my life and soul in this place"She said while walking away.

"Uh 1 question?"

"Whats That"

"Do you always want me to call Blondie?"

"It's Fionna,"

The the store doors close. There was only 2 hours left how hard can it be to watch my favorite store in the entire mall!


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt4:A Day After Work

**A.N.: this chptr gets a bit intense so you have been warned. I hate writing this type of stuff but it's apart of the story so excuse me for anything um um um not pleasant:) **

Fionna's P.O.V.

I got to the parking lot and get into my car."I hope he's ok, please be ok"I dial him on my cell" Pick up,pick up!" I couldn't help but be worried"Oh thank goodness!Hello! Finn are you ok!"

My little brother responded to me not sounding like himself"Fionna,Fi I'm ok I'm just hurt a little bit"I was on the brink of tears"Oh my god ok I'm on my way to get you, just bare with me where-where are you?" Then I heard ahouting and the call ended.

I pressed hard on the gas I needed to get him outta there.

~Time Lasp~

I open the front door, the entire house was silent and I felt an eerie feeling from behind me. I went upstairs to Finn's room, his door was cracked open,I whispered:" Finn,Finnie," I heard a deep sigh of relief then a hug was given to me. I squeased him tight then I pulled him away to look at him"He looked sleep deprived and his face was bruised and his eyes were swolen from tears and a black eye.

"Did she do this to you?!" There was no answer from him. I grabbed a bag from his closet and started putting his clothes in it" Grab anything important to you,I'll be back."He knew what I was going to do"No Fionna don't-"

I marched down to that slut's room and banged on the door"Open the hell up!Now" The door swung she was half naked and her breath smelled of alcohol," Oh you're here, what brings you to my throne!" I was twitching with anger.

"What happened to Finn?" She looked me up and down. "He disrespected me so my friend taught him a little discipline" I pushed the door open more to find a man in My Dad's house" WHO THE HELL IS HE!"

"None of your goddamn business"

I looked at the sleez ball and back at her"You Bitch" My words were etched with disgust and attempted to slap me, I grabbed her wrist.

And slapped her back"Go to hell"

I shouted down the hall" Finn let's go!NOW!" That monster's 'friend'

grabbed my arm and pinned me against the hallway wall."Get the hell off of me!"I'm a fighter so I put up a struggle and kicked him hard in the doggy bag(got that from the latest episode of A.T.) about 5 times, yup that should do it.

Me and Finn ran out the with his stuff. And pulled off in my car


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt5: New Guest,Old Company

**Hi!:) Um this is gonna be short,plz enjoy and REVIEW or P.M. Please **

Marshall's P.O.V.

~Last Night~

The store closes around 9:00. I can't believe I'm gonna get my guitar Yes!,well not completely. Ya know I'll come up with next hour and 15 minutes should be a breeze.

But can an employee give her shift to a random person, man I hope she doesn't get fired.

Fionna, wow her name fits her so perfectly. Flirting with her wasn't a pain.I mean she has a pretty face that I wouldn't mind starring at. Why did I just say that. Well I was here to find some pleasure and just being here with her... No no,just shut up Marshall.

I checked out about 7 customers, people only come in here for cd's. I mean that's ok but all of these amazing instruments could be put to good use. I grabbed a guitar from one of the wracks and started playing, the sound had drawn in some customers to just watch and listen, a couple of them bought a cd or two. This was going great.

Until a group of teens walked in, wearing dark clothes. I kept a good eye on them. Who knows they might be theives. I realized I was wrong when I saw that psycho princess with them. She glanced at me. "Shit"

I rung up a normall customer. And while I looked away she popped right up infront of me from behind the counter.

"Hey Marshall I didn't know you worked here"

Cuz it's none of you damn business.

"Who knew my wittle boyfriend could snag a jobbie wobbie?"

I blinked my eyes twice, minorly shocked from her insanity.

"Apparently you didn't and stop calling me your boyfriend because were over,that ring a bell in your head or do you need the doctors to take a look again because I know and..they know your a psycho"

Her eyes were twitching, She yelled for her groupies and they followed after her out the store "I'll be back Marshie" she said in a singing tone. I sighed so glad that's not my issue anymore. Things would be alot easier if I just closed up shop an hour earlier. Blondie wouldn't mind. I grabbed the keys and my stuff, straightened up the messy junk and before walking out I noticed how is she gonna open the store up tomorrow if I have the key, bless the good people in the world. I was kidding. I opened a drawer to find the employee contact list and Fionna... Matthews cell number, this could come in handy. I looked around for anything else important.I found the store owner's Fionna and the store owner share the same last name... hmmm interesting. I took both if the files and locked up. This doesn't count as stealing anything valuable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt6:Casa de Marceline

Fionna's P.O.V.

It was about 9:30 when I felt like me and Finn were finally safe. It pains that Finn had to go through so much even though he's almost a teenager. But somehow I feel like I need to replace our mom in our situation. I'd do anything to protect my family. But for now I have to ask a favor from my best friend.

I pulled up to a pump at the gas station. " Finn you hungry" he nodded eagerly. This actually made me smile a bit," Come in and get what you want." I watched him browse around the store " 5 on pump 3 please, Finn you ready?" I yelled to the back of the store.

He came to the front with a slim jim,apple pie, and some orange fanta soda." Satified?" I asked him cheerfully. "Yup!" He placed his junk on the small table."21.19 is your total.I pulled out five 5 dollar bills and slid it under the glass thingy.

I grabbed my change and Finn grabbed the bag of his stuff, he hopped in the car while i pumped. "Ok seatbelts on paleassssssse!" I tried to be cheerful as possible but he could see right through me.

" You don't have to act like your happy because I know your're not" He suddenly spoke out while opening his soda. I glanced over to him a bit shocked I was driving, " Look Finnie you may not think I'm happy but I am and you know why, because I know your're safe. And to make it even better we're gonna go over Marcy's house for a while."

His eyes lit up, then he tried to play it cool" Oh- ok that's cool I'm alright with that yeah a bunch a nuthin that's all it is..." I muffled a laugh " Well looks like somebody's got a crush on their hands." He face slightly turned pink, it happens to both of us. "What! I really don't have a clue what your're talking about Fi..."

"Ok Mr." Everytime he lies he stresses words, and he thinks I don't know .

~Time Lasp~

"Thanks Marcy for letting us stay for a bit." "No problem Fi as long as you're away from that crazy ass , oh...and your're safe. And does Finn have a crush on me?" I laughed "Yeah sort of .." She knew he was awake, hiding under the blankets on the other bed in her room.

She got up off the beanbag chair pulled the covers off of his face and pushed his blonde locks away. "Mmmmmmmmwaa!" Finn squeaked. She laughed histerically. "Marceline! Finn doesn't need to be kissed by girls yet!" My older sister instinct started to kick in. "Hey just having some fun Finnie's cute." Another squeak was released from him.

About thirty minutes later Finn was asleep. So Marcy and I started talking about girl stuff:

" So how's Ashton?"

" Being a douche as always"

"How's the job life? And that male employee of yours" she raised her eyebrows as if we were having an office romance." Ugh don't get me started, I fired him."

"What why!?"

" Cuz he bailed on his first day and I needed to get Finn outta of that house A.S.A.P. "

"So you closed the store?"Now that i think about that would have been more logical." No..."

" Then who took your shift?"

"A random dude who didn't have enough money to pay off a guitar he wanted so I asked him if he could take my shift and I'll hold off from selling it for another week..."

"Are you serious...? Hahaha you're such a dummie"

It took her a while to laugh while I regretted my descision completely.

" Well was he cute?!"

"Shut up, he said the only reason the guitar wasn't sold before because the last chick who worked there 'reserved'it for him. But my dad doesn't do that type of thing. So he tried flirting with me not to sell it."

"Wow." Marceline responed with. My phone rang,"Hold on"

I didn't recognize the number "Hello?"

There was a silent pause"Hey is this Fionna Matthews?" I'd recognize that deep voice anywhere." Yes this is she." I played along to see what he would say next.

"Hey Blondie, it's Marshall um did everything you asked me to even closed shop a little early today and got rid of the houligans for ya you can Thank me later"

" I believe that I was the one doing you a favor and,thanks I had some business to take care of"

"No problem cutie, so when can we meet again,_ so ya know I can take_ you _out on a date."_ My face blushed red.

" Um I don't know about the date thing but meet me infront on the cafe on the left side of the mall so you can bring me my keys and whatever you stole from my store."

" First I didn't steal a thing and It's a date then"

"No it's not a-" He hung up the phone. I let out a major sigh and Marceline smirked. "An arranged date on your hands huh, he seems charming, doesn't he?"

" No he doesn't and shut up, And watch the movie would ya ?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt7:Caving in to the Darknes

Marshall's P.O.V.

I bang on the door as hard as I can, will he ever hurry up! Jeez it's not like he's that sexy, I already took that role.

Besides I have to meet Blondie today. It's our first date no matter what she says.. "Finally what took you so long your're no beauty queen!" He snickered and pushed me aside. "My hair is a process ok" I couldn't blame him it runs in the family. My god he's too much like me.

~Time Lasp~

I wait outside of the cafe, I hope she doesn't want me to go inside the perky employees sicken me.

I turned my head left and then right. Still not here I hope I'm not to early. I pull out my phone and look at the screen to call her. Then I see a pair of small pale feet in flats on the ground.I look up to her.

" Hey, Blondie I was just about to call you."

" Yeah, Hi keys please."She said with slight annoyance.

" Aw don't treat me like this babe"

"First of all I'm not your're 'babe'

And sencond I'm only here for apparently the keys and those personal files! That's where you got my phone number!" She seemed shocked.

"Look I'll give you the keys but I'll give you these files if-"

"If, what?!" I smirked

" If you accept this is our first date." Fionna blinked her eyes twice,then tried to grab the things from me.I raised my arm so she wouldn't be able to reach it."Hmm pretty quick for a girl like you,.."Fionna sighed.

"Look Marshall please don't be difficult all I need are those files and I'll be on my way keeping my word."

I thought for a second she waited for my response,"Sorry but difficult is a trait of mine that I can't controll." I winked at her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the cafe.

"What the hell Marshall!"

I sat her down at a table inside." Have some coffee with me then I'll consider giving you back these files."

" I can call the cops for theft and harrassment"I chuckled.

"Harrassment?"

"Yes harrassment" Ouch that kinda hurt, but Marshall Lee is no quitter!

"You wouldn't, you couldn't its not like you to do such a thing.

"I just me you yesterday and all of a sudden you know whats not like me and what is?!"

"That means were meant to be together" I said proudly. She rolled her eyes. "Oh God, ok this has to be quick I've got a job to get to in 30 minutes..."

The waitor came over."Hi what can I get you?"

I gestured for her to order first." Um can I get a peach tea" I don't know about her but I like coffee.

"I'll have a iced vanilla mocha no foam and alot of sugar."

"So tell me about yourself?" I just happen to be interested.

" Well I live around this area um I'm a junior at Eastside Academy and I have a sibling and that's all I'm telling you because I don't even know your last name."

I took that as an invitation to tell her my last name" Its Abadeer, Marshall Lee Abadeer, and from what I didn't read from your file now I know and does a member of your family own that music store just curious because the owner and you share the same last name...?" Our drinks came.

She swirled around her tea with her straw. "He's my dad and I've been watching the store for him lately um... health issues..."

"Oh, is that why you couldn't watch the store yesterday?"

"No, um one of my dad's new employees bailed on his first day so I fired him. My dad's to much of a softie to realize who the slackers really are. No offense if you're a ... Slacker and stuff"

I laughed,"None taken"

We talked about her life and mine and how our highschool experience was. All the normal teen stuff.

When we left out the cafe she stood right infront of the door. And to think she was just warming up to me. " So can I get the files now.." Well I got what I wanted and she had to open the store in a couple of minutes. " Ok but I'm walking you back to the music store." She let out a sigh "Fine, ok."

We walked back in silence, A song I liked was playing in the mall so i started humming to the tune. Fionna smiled and started singing along.

"I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes"

I joined her.:

"When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

And did it ever get you far

You never seemed so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell"

When she unlocked the door and went inside we couldn't here the song anymore. But who knew we had the same taste in music. "Wow Fionna you have a nice voice." She looked at me and returned the compliment" Not to shabby yourself Marshall very nice indeed."The smile never left her face. "So what other songs do you like?" She asked me. Well I like alternative like..." She cut me off.

"Ok say you're favorite band when I say 'GO' ok" Fionna said eagerly.

"1-2-3, Go!"

We said in unsion:

Fionna-"Paramore!"

Me-"All Time Low!"

We were still speaking in unison:

"What no way they aren't as good as Paramore,All Time Low!"

We were both quiet for a second

"Ok but Paramore has more albums ha,ha!" I had to fight for whats right." All Time Low has better quality." "Thats your opinion..." Fionna stated. "It's fact." I replied with."Whatever dude look we have some things in common it's normal can i just have those files please." She pleaded.

I gave them to her. "Here but you can't get rid of me that easily."

She chuckled. "Great!" And put the files away and locked the drawer. "I think I'm just gonna hang out here for a bit to keep you company." Fionna smiled it seemed like she didn't mind.

**Author's Note: also known as(a.k.a.) Malay's Thoughts;M.T.s.**

**Hey guys if you're wondering, that song they were singing along to was All American Rejects 'Gives You Hell' I didn't make them sing the entire song like the walk wasn't that long if you were wondering. And um hoped you enjoyed it I'm not going to post everyday as much as I would love to because I love FANFICTION but I don't want my story to get so many chapter ya know I have a ratio for chapters and followers and reviews. It sounds complicated but its not.. really. I like to post 2 chpts at a time to prevent cliffhangers hate them. And I don't mind spoilers i really don't . Um R.R.F.F. (Read review favorite follow)If you want no force involved. Oh P.M. Anytime too. I Own Nothing Nada Apa-Apa(thts "Malay" get it get it. Its my name and a language** **LOL such a nerd:) :p)**


	8. Chapter 8

M.T.'s.:Hey people of fanfiction I am pretty pleased with my story and it's traffic OK VERY PLEASED:)XD. The Next 2 chpts go out to WolfHuntressSilverBlood *Hugs*She's awesome and check out her story Conquer if you already did then you know how amazing she is:)XD Lets get to the story.

**Chpt8:Hospital Visit**

Fionna's P.O.V.

After work I went to the Pizza Shop. Finn and Marcy begged me to pick one up on the way back. So I did. Inside I saw a boy's picture on the wall. He looked familiar.

"He sort of looks like Marshall..." I said outloud to myself. Then, one of the chefs said"Admiring that picture eh?" He had a goofy smiled on his face and a heavy Italian accent. That boy and his father used to come here often, until the boy's father passed away."

I looked at the Italian,"By any chance do you know the boy's name?" I just happened to be curious. He scratched his thick beard through his hair net." Um Max, no uh Mason, uuhh" I cut off his thought. " Marshall...?" He eyes grew wide."Yes!Marshall Lee."

My order was ready."Thank-you."The man handed me the large box."He's a good kid but now I hear he searches for trouble" I laughed. "You maybe right Sir, you maybe right." Of course he searched for trouble but I wasn't gonna have a full blown conversation over a guy I just met. It seems like I've known him forever though.

~Time Lasp~

Before I opened the door to Marceline's room I hear Finn squeaking again What was she doing to my brother now? I just quietly listened.

" Marceline I don't know if this is a good idea..." Finn said lowly. "Sure it is, you'll be fine act like you own me just put your arm around my." I swiftly opened the door they looked at me like I was interrupting them."What are you to doing?!"

Finn's cheeks grew red again. Marceline got up off the bed and started towards the door" I smell pizza." She acted as if nothing happened. I looked towards Finn"Where's your shirt?" Finn relaxed a bit "oh uhh I was posing for Marcy."

Marceline came back to her room with 2 slices of pizza."Relax Fi, we were pranking Ash." She said while handing a slice to Finn.

That seemed like no excuse for my younger brother to have his shirt removed infront of a teenage girl who sometimes acted pretty sick but I just dropped it for now.

" So... How was work?" All of a sudden Finn was interested in my work life. I looked at him and plopped down on the beanbag. "Um why are you interested all of a sudden?" He looked at Marceline." Because I told him about your boyfriend. My eyes grew wide and my face grew red but not as much I learned how to controll it. " He's not my boyfriend!"

Finn and Marceline shared looks "Mmmmhmmm". I sighed Finn put your shirt and shoes on we're going to visit dad. "Kay, Marcy you coming?" He asked excitedly, I didn't even invite her! Marcy and I shared glares."Yeah I would love to come Finn, I'm sure Fionna wouldn't mind at all." She stuck out her tongue. Am I the only mature one Here!

~At the Hospital~

"Hi dad!" I ran to my dad and hugged him. He was in his hospital bed watching... cartoons,wierd... His room was a complimentary size and it had a tv hanging from the ceiling much like all of the other rooms. There was one window and a bathroom inside also. "Hey guys, I missed you soooo much." He hugged Finn, and then me.

Marceline felt the love in the air. She wasn't the one to hug so it was an awkward moment for her.

"Hi Marceline, how have you been?" My dad said cheerfully. She smiled;" Hi, Mr. Matthews, I should be the one asking how you are." He laughed, Marceline was a respectful young woman...at times." I'm better now that you guys are here..."

There was a silence through the air I wanted to talk to my dad about that monster but he was just so happy. To see everyone, then the question popped up

"What happened to your face Finnie?" Finn glanced at me." Oh uh little tousle at the mall... No biggie uh.. I won." My dad's expression of worry was replaced with joy. " Wow Finn-meister Who knew you could mix it!" He let out an awkward chuckle. "Yeah dad... who knew..."

His attention was turned towards me. "Fionna how's the store? I reluctantly smiled" oh ya know crazy mom there, begger here, the next cute guy...over there, the usual." He smiled. "Great, I should be leaving soon so don't get to attatched,okay?" "Trust me I won't." A nurse came in his room.

"Don't mind me just switching bed pans.."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chpt9:Hospital Visit Part 2**

M.T.'s:I usually switch P.O.V.'s between Marsh and Fi and some others ppl every chpt but since Fionna is visiting her sick dad I just thought it would be better to ya known continue it. It gets kinda emotional and all but not too emotional just mildly... Anyway dedicated to WolfHuntressSilverBlood, if you want me to dedicate a chpt to you pm anytime I wouldnt care if its like 1:00 in the a.m. Just don't be afraid to ask.^,^

Fionna's P.O.V.

When the nurse came in my dad's eye's quickly lit up. " Good evening Holly!"He smiled. "Why hello there Jason, how are you feeling?" She seemed friendly I guess. " I see your family came to visit."

She put her hand out to me." You must be Fionna." I smiled and shook hands with her." And you, Finn.. your dad tells me all about you two." She said after shaking Finn's hand. "Hi are you a cousin," Holly's question was directed to Marceline. " No uh, close family friends." Marceline said."Well it's nice to meet you." We all smiled at her and watched her leave the room.

My dad sighed. I sat next to him on his bed, I felt like I was about to start crying but nothing was coming out. I didn't want to cry because it would cause more asked if anyone was thirsty. "Could I get a water?" My dad asked." Yeah Mr. Matthews sure, Finn will you walk me." Marceline asked. Finn was at the door in a split second. "Here you go Milady" Finn and his ways."Uh... Thanks"

When they were gone I scooted closer up to my dad. He covered me up." What's the matter Fi?" My tears came streaming down my voice cracked" Oh nothing its just I-I miss you that's all..." He hugged me,"You're a terrible liar you know that?.." I let a low giggle."Okay, it's just I miss the way things used to be... before mom died,you got cancer and before 'She' moved in with us."

I didn't hear a response from my dad.

I looked up to his face". He was crying too." This is exactly why I didn't want to start to cry, now I feel horrible. More tears escaladed down my face. I was getting his hospital gown wet" Oh...your shirt..." "It's okay sweety. Just calm down.." Honestly I couldn't relax all those bottled up feelings were pouring out all onto my dad which he didn't deserve.

After a while of soothing from my dad I finally felt all of the weight lifted off my chest. I sat up off of him. "Ready to talk honey?" I nodded slowy. I sniffled and wiped my tears from my face. " Okay the reason Marceline is with us is because we've been staying with her for a few days. I had to get Finn out of that horrible place...Dad she's cheating on you, that's where Finn's black eye came from his face was much worse than that. She has drugs and alcohol in the house now. And she's trying to take the house away from us.."I really didn't want to tell him all those things that's been happening, but he had to know she had another man in his bed, that man abused my little brother, and now she's trying to take away our home it needs to end.

His facial expression was hard to read it seemed like disgust, rage, pity, outrage, and angst. " I need to leave tonight!" I was completley with that motion but then I realized that his treatment wasn't complete and we couldn't risk him getting anymore sick.

"Dad, I would encourage you to leave but your treatment isn't complete. Just hold off I'll do what I can, you cant tell me what to do." I still wasn't able to read him. " No Fionna, it's my fault completely, I need to fix this make your life and Finn's life better." " It maybe your fault but nobody blames you please... let me do something Finn and I want you to- to get better and that won't happen if you decide to leave. Can you trust me to handle everything, I know I can do it. Bring everything back to normal and kick that whore outta our house." He stopped moving around and looked at me.

" This is too much for you to handle Fionna I can't let you do this alone.." "Who says you have to! You still can just being here helps more than enough because the quicker you heal the sooner everything is back to the way it is."

Finn and Marceline came back in.

"Sorry we took so long the vending machine was busted so we went to the caffeteria" Marceline's emotion changed when she noticed the distressed looks on our faces. Finn sat on the other side of the bed. "What's going on ?"Finn asked his innocently cute voice was on. I just kept looking at my dad with my determined eyes.

He spoke" Fionna's just going to fix things up at home." I hugged him and whispered" You won't be dissapointed.." He hugged me back. " I never am" he said back. I got up off the bed to let Finn have some time with dad, he quickly changed his emotion to happy.

I needed to talk to Marceline out in the hallway." So how's it feel dating an older woman.?" I heard my dad ask Finn. And there goes the squeak. I quietly shut the door.

"Marcy I need you're help, I'm getting our house back and kick that bitch out!" She just listened to what I was telling her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chpt10: You got the Job!**

M.T.'s. Hi guys this chappie trails off from drama to anger Grrrrrrrr^•^ ha ha not serious anger just like losing your job anger... oooopps i spoiled it! This chappie is also Dedicated to Kiwisrock2468. Enjoy!

Marshall's P.O.V.

The next day I get to the music store a little earlier than it opened. I noticed the door was unlocked, so I opened it. I found Blondie on the phone with what seems like important people so I didn't want to be rude and interrupt her so I just gazed into her ocean blue eyes.

After about 5 minutes she was off the phone. " Goodmorning beautiful." I said to her in a sincere tone. She blushed furiously. "Hi, Marshall, why are you so friendly today,givin' out compliments like it's candy on Halloween." I laughed at her silly comment. "Why can't I compliment my girlfriend?"

Her blush wasn't appearing, she let out a sigh." Marshall you are an amazing guy but I'm not ready to date anyone, and I just met you like I dunno 2 days ago..." I gently took her hands while she was organizing cd's. "So far it's been a magical 2 days." This nice guy act isn't working either,shit!" I can see you won't give up, huh?" She said plainly still smiling."Not a chance."

I helped her organize the store. In a few minutes the store was gonna open. Then a group of dudes wearing purple... everything walked in."Hey were not open yet." Fionna stated. " Well I work here so I'm early." Wait a second. She looked at him and then sighed" Oh wait I remember you 'The No Show...' Right?"

He rolled his eyes... Whadda wierdo.."Yusshhhh and I'm here to take my job back because I was fired for No Lumpin' Reason!" He started shouting. Fionna and I shared glares" Look dude it's done, over with go work somewhere else!" She seemed irritated.

"Why the Lump should I ?!" Ok is he serious 'Lump'... Fionna reluctantly answered" Because you've been replaced." What is she talking about! " By goth boy, he has no experience with music!" He seriously started insulting me when he's got a gang of purple freaks following him around."Yup! and you never did either all you have to do is listen to it, boom experience!" I think that shut him the hell up.

His look changed from anger to seduction." Why don't you help me get... my job back" he was reaching for Blondie's face. She grabbed his thick wrist. " No way in hell, get out!" See one of the reasons I'm attracted to her.

He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. " Come on guys I'm gonna try to land a job down at the canned bean store." And his groupies followed him. One of them placed something in Fionna's hand secretly. After they left she read it.

She looked disgusted and was about to throw it away when I grabbed it from her hands:

'I think ur HAWT so call me sweet cheeks 716-687-6762 I'll b bak:*'

I laughed alot to cover up my jealousy." Wow twice in 1 day" she half smiled at me "3 times including you" I scratched the back of my neck." Oh yeah heh heh" Hey a man can't stop his impulse.

~Time Lasp~

We were working in awkward silence and then I forgot Fi said I worked here so don't I have to fill out an application or something.

"Hey Fi, I work here right?"She looked a bit confused and then realized what she said earlier "Oh um If you want to, but you have to like fill out an application and once you're approved that beauty in the window is your with an employee discount."

Was she serious" Well this is one of the rare things that I really want so I don't mind filling out some application. And I get my guitar for a discount too! " I couldn't help but sound happy. She laughed

". Someone's excited?" I smiled at her. She went to the back" Kay take this paper home and bring it back tomorrow and you'll get your first paycheck Thursday" she handed the paper to me. My fingers brushed her's. There's the blush again, it's really adorable on her.

"The back is open to you now, it's nothing special... Computer, T.V.,couch,bathroom, kitchen area..." Well that's just like a room in a house. "Cool." Get ready for you're training soon." Training what training? Oh well I got a job at the best store in the mall. I can get through some training.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chpt11: Can you Actually Do That**?

M.T.'s.: Hey ppls I think I'm gonna switch up the P.O.V. 's from Finn's to Marcy's in the next couple of chapters. On another note visit adventure time wiki & read the Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake issue there are 6 or should I say 5 becuz the 6 synopsis is TBA suks rite? I only read the synopsis's they are pretty good left off with a cliffhanger * I am going to spoil it so if u dont wanna read this next little paragraph type thingy skip it! If you read it great we have something to talk about pm me about it if u didnt check the stuff out

SPOILER!:When Fionna,Cake, and Flame Prince arrive at the Ice Kingdom, Ice Queen invites them in and reveals the frozen fire lion cubs and freezes Flame Prince, seeing easily through Fionna and Cake's disguise. Fionna attacks her but is easily muted by Ice Queen who grabs her by her hair and gets ready to freezes her until Flame Prince shoots fire at her hand and accidentally sets Fionna's hair ablaze.(That really pissed me off!WTF.-.-)

Disclaimer: I own apa-apa(nothing)

Chpt11: Can you Actually Do That?

Finn's P.O.V( about 1month since the hospital visit)

Fionna took me to the music store today. She said she wouldn't entrust me with taking her shifts but I know I can convince her somehow. Usually I would spend all day hangin' with Marcy but I felt I had to meat this 'Marshall' guy and determine weather he's right for Fi. Marcy and I thought of that plan last week so I know how to intrerogate a guy... we practiced(:p)

When Fi and I walked in he was already there behind the counter. "Hey, Blondie who's this?" He says to my sister.'Blondie',who the hell is blondie he could be reffering to the both of us!

Fionna introduced us" Marshall this is my younger brother Finn, Finn this is Marshall, he works here." He put out his hand"Hey Finn, what's up?" I shook it" Hey" I said coldly. Trying to intimidate him, I think it worked.

"So Marsh, any customers yet" She was completely oblivious to my actions towards him. " His eyes moved from mine to Fionna's only a few sweet cheeks." Really he wanted to play that card, fine. One of the major rules Marceline taught me was to take up all of Fionna's attention, at first that was debatable but now I see where she's coming from.

"Uh so Finn you can chill in the back while we work..." Fionna said to me. Psh not a chance! " No I want to work so show me the ropes!" I put on my eager act."Okay if you're sure but don't be convinced that you'll actually do something.. The first thing you do is.." Fionna was cut off by Marshall. "Hey Fi, how's about I show Finnie here the training process...?"

She looked at me for a response. " Okay if that's ok with Finn." Her eyes directed back to me.I answered " Sure I would love to get to know Marshall Lee Abadeer" Even with the information I knew about him it still wasn't enough.

Marshall hopped over the counter.. which was pretty cool and showed me the first thing to do. " Okay Finn this is the Cd collection we sort it out by alphabetical order Fionna says so I think it should be sorted out by year but she thinks otherwise.."

When she looked away from us he cut to the chase. " Look dude I can tell that you don't like me and that really isn't hurting me but You and I care about Fionna so can we atleast try to be friends?" I thought about it and he seemed pretty cool but I wasn't gonna tell him that so I nodded to him and he went on about the cd crap.

~Time Lasp~

After the store closed we hung out in the back. Fionna said I could chose a movie to watch. She was sitting down on the end and as soon as Marshall was about to sit next to her I plopped in his spot instead. It was my plan to get him as far away from my sister as possible. He said something under his breath" Someone's jealous.."

About half an hour into the movie the war started. And Fionna didn't notice a thing. She was just sitting there watching the movie, not making a sound, what the hell. Then Marshall got up and stood infront of the flat screen. " What the hell Marshall, move!" Fionna said. The smirk soon left his pale face.

I knew what he was gonna do but Marcy told me not to back down."Fionna how could you not have noticed!" Her face went blank. "Notice what?" I know Fi is not this dumb. I spoke up, "It's obvious that I don't like Marshall."

She looked at me and then at Marshall. "Oh I knew, you dudes

are pretty dumb."

"Really then why didn't you say anything?"

" Because Marceline gives terrible advice, and you needed to learn from experience,and just watching you and Marshall bicker was halarious. Who knew a 14 year old would get you this upset Marshall"

She giggled and pinched his cheek " I can't stand you guys" she said jokingly.

Marshall sat down he looked pouty,this guy didn't mean much harm ok he's ok. Fionna went into the front of the store. There was a silence between us." Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny.." I said. " Yeah..pretty cool dude for your age, but not cooler than me at that age." I didn't know if that was a compliment."Thanks... I guess, and I don't mind that you date my sister"

His eyes looked at mine and shouted so Fi could here"See everyone thinks we shoulb be together,even your brother!" I heard her shout back" Keep dreaming lover boy!" I laughed. "Ya know she's a real catch.." I said. We shared a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chpt12:Let's Get Down to Business**

M.T.s.: Hey guys to clear things up a bit I'm gonna do a "Previously" so it'll be like "Previously on 'With the Help of Marshall'" If you think thats a lame clishe or somethin' just ya know tell me and stuff. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the LATE UPDATES i feel terrible:(. please don't like hate me; I got the Summer laziness its a bad case but thats going to end because I cannot let you guys down... *looks up* " I remember when a really good fanfic wasn't continued,THE PAIN!:(" anyway drama and stuff its better to get it over with asap so just bare with me:)

_•Previously on With the Help of Marshall,• Fionna:"Okay the reason Marceline is with us is because we've been staying with her for a few days. I had to get Finn out of that horrible place...Dad she's cheating on you, that's where Finn's black eye came from his face was much worse than that. She has drugs and alcohol in the house now. And she's trying to take the house away from us.." Next clip _

_Can you trust me to handle everything, I know I can do it. Bring everything back to normal and kick that whore outta our house._

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I remembered what I promised my ill father. To bring things back to the way they were, before our life started to loose its safety state. And that all started with Rachell

Trampinson.

*_Flashback 2 1/2 Years Ago_*

Jason/Fionna and Finn's Dad P.O.V.

" Come on guys your gonna be late for school" My little ones weren't so little anymore. My oldest daughter Fionna was going through as I like to call it a...metamorphisis. And my only son Finn was living his imagination. And was too oblivious to notice that he was a looker in grade school.

"Bye dad," My kids said to me. I watched them walk into the double doors of highschool. Even at their age they were still very close. That is one of the things that has kept our little family together. Right now I was happy with our size until I met Rachell.

It all started with my younger brother Benny wanting to have guys day at the bar. I would never imagine me meeting my girlfriend at a bar but this one seemed special.

She was a petite waitor, dark hair and she was sexy at that too. My brother notices my staring at her "So Jas likes what he sees, huh?" Ben called her over" Hey! Sweet thang we're ready to order!" She walks over to our table." Yeah I'd like a cold beer and a burger and my bro here would like a slice of you." I starred daggers at my dumbass brother, god how he can be stupid!

She looked at me, I was slightly embarrassed. " Sorry sir but I'm not on the menu but how's about I get you what your brother ordered because you know men beer and burgers are their diet." She smiled. I rubbed the back of my neck to calm my nerves, she was really pretty and attractive. "Y-Yeah that sounds great I'll get that." Her warm hand stroked my stuppled face. "I'll be right back with your orders... sweet thang."

She sashayed away. In a matter of minutes our food was at the table."Maybe you should flirt with the waitors more often Jas.. Heh heh sweet!" She bent over right infront of me. Her blouse buttons were open so her cleavage was right infront of me. My eyes widened like a teenage boys first experience with mature women.

"Here you go, you guys enjoy and I'll be around with the check." When she was walking away from the table I gently grabbed her hand."What's your name?" She chuckled" Rachell Trampinson"

I smiled "Rachell, nice to meet you I'm Jason." My brother cleared his throat."Oh and this my younger brother Benny." He put out his hand for her to shake it" Hi..." There was an awkward silence. " So... I'll let you guys watch the game and enjoy your meal." She said. So we did

~Time Lasp~

After leaving the bar, Benny and I went to my home. "So where are my niece and nephew? They owe me some money." I laughed they're still at school they joined after school clubs." "So are you gonna call that sexy waitress?"

" I dunno man, I don't think I'm ready for that." Ben looked at me.

Maybe I was ready for another relationship. I'd just wait for the time to come.

~Later on~

I took my brother's advice and Rachell and I started dating it wasn't long before she moved in with us. My kids hated her. I always thought it was because of their mother. But I never thought it was because of Rachell,herself.

~Flash Back Over~

Fionna's P.O.V.

I went to my dad's law office. It was official Rachell was trying to take our home. Some how she emailed the eviction notice to my dad. This is going to be a tough road ahead.

I can't believe he could just trust her right away. She's a damn goldigger!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chpt13: From Your Heart**

Marshall's P.O.V.

Fionna's been a amazing person to be around. Everyday I'm around her, she makes me feel, I dunno... it's like she controls my heart. But I can't stop it from beating rapidly.

When she's sad,I'm sad,when she's perky and I feel like shit... she lifts my spirits. I just can't not be happy around her. I feel like there's nothing she could do that would ever break my heart. I'd do anything for her.

It's obvious her minds been other in other places. I don't want to be noosy and... Ok I asked her and she wouldn't tell me. I have a feeling it's a family problem. But who doesn't have those.

"Um Marshall, can you take my shift next Monday...I have to take care of some things for my dad...?" She seemed sincere. "Of course, anything you wanna talk about?" Her face tinted red. "No, its not even a big deal." She was soo cute when she was lying.

"It hurts so bad when you lie to me!" I gestured to my chest to show pain in my heart. Her eyes widened "I'm not lying okay, why do you have to know everything about me? You don't come off as the stalker type." She smiled. I silenty chuckled," Look this time my infatuation over you is put to rest, I actually care about you and your family Fi..." A crimson color formed on her cheeks. "Marshall who knew you can be so charming?... Okay I have to get my dad's girlfriend out of our house."

That seems like a big problem for a teenage girl. " Well there's one rule to eviction."

"That is...?"

"Over rule everyone." Fionna emotions were hard to read for once,it seemed like she was mid-deep in thought about something.

"Over ruling aayy? Nice advice Marsh."

~The Next Day~

I've been waking up extra early to go into work. If it wasn't for Fi I would be spending my July sleeping til noon. My, how women change me!

My mom's been getting suspicious and lately, I'm surprised cuz... She never really pays attention to me or my brother so why now? I dunno so I tell her I fool around at the mall. Yup that sounds like good enough of an excuse for me.

A few weeks back I got my first pay check.. I put it towards my guitar since I get some money from my mom... I try not to ask her for stuff, ever since my dad past we've been having a couple financial problems she always says it bad credit and shit but really I just think it's debt for bills and stuff. Its not that serious but she doesn't have to be so blatant about it.

Later that morning Fionna texted me.

'Hey Marsh I'm exhausted so I'm sending in my friend Marceline... Don't worry she's kewl so don't go judging her, she sed she wouldn't slack off so don't worry about that. Call me if theres any probs k?'

Wow Blondie doesn't feel well that's just horrible, I should stop by her place I know her address so... Yeah, I think I'm going to. She'll never expect that. I replied with.

'Ok feel better babe.. don't worry I won't flirt with your friend or anything I only have eyes for you :* '

I know she's smiling right now because I know how to make her smile no matter what I say.

I see a tall slim figure outside the doors with long black hair and a pretty sweet leather jacket. This must be Marceline she seems a bit familiar but I cannot put my finger on it... Hmmm strange. I dunno I'll figure it out..

I ask her"Hey, are you Marceline...?" She took off her jacket. "Yeah, you must be Marshall... hey your not what I pictured you looked like."

I was puzzled,"And...that means..." She chuckled "Okay don't take this the wrong way but why doesn't Fionna like you... your kinda cute." Woah a compliment. " Don't you mean...sexy..?" I said jokingly. She looked at me."Okay don't push it." She reminds me of someone it's not Fionna hmmm a little bit more time then I should figure it out. But she's a cool chick.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chpt14:Prove It**

M.T.s.: Heeeeyyyyyyyy XD so as you can see Marsh and Marcy finally met. Ok dont judge me cuz I made Marcy say Marsh was cute... Dont worry this is only FIOLEE 4 EVA :). No change in romance or anything... Um lets c..oh Fionna's exhausted cuz she couldn't get any sleep stress from her dad and shit so no biggy:) um ON WITH THE SHOW ... or in this case fanfic lol im sucha nut.

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V.

When I woke up for some Coke-Cola in the middle of the night...its a habbit... I saw Fionna squirming in her sheets. I moved the blanket off her face."Fionna. Fi, wake up"

She shot up from the bed. " What's wrong!" I whispered shouted. She she was breathing heavily.

I hugged her to calm her down. Eventually it worked. "Marceline... What if my dad dies?" She was teary. " Then that makes you and Finnie special. And that you-you and Finn.. are going to be watched a little bit closer thats all and you have me...too..." She was quiet for a bit then she gave me a squeeze. I guess that meant she was okay with what would happen if that...actually happen.

~Time Lasp~

I heard a buzzing alarm go off super early in the morning. I had alot of energy from sitting around for the past couple weeks with Finn. So I volunteered to take Fi's place at work out of the goodness of my heart. I guess... Her answer was more snoring. She's so cute like a little independent hard working sister to me. But why would she want to hear that she rarely happily accepts compliments.

I drove her small Toyota to the mall. I was kinda late but I'm sure that Marshall guy was there already.

I look through the transparent doors. He was looking down at the cash register"..Damn.." Fi got it good, he's kinda cute but he reminds me to much if myself; raven black hair, great style, and tall and slim figure. We would get sick of each other and drive each other fuckin' nutso! Plus I think I'm gonna give Ash another chance. I dunno he's still an asswhole...

He asked me if I was me,so I confirmed. He wasn't what I thought he looked, I always pictured Fi with a caring soft looking guy like her last boyfriend but never someone so um- how do I put it attractive!(I only said this because Marshall is attractive in everyones eyes...even a genderbent form of himself...)

I really don't have a filter, when I notice something that's um I dunno interesting I just gotta let them know. I told him he was kinda cute.. Nothing more nothing less. I wasn't flirting with Marshall because it was obvious that Fi has feelings for him, even though she denies it so. She can think what she wants and the rest of us can think what we want.

Instead of Marshall saying' thank you' like a gentle-man he adds on to my compliment saying that he was 'sexy'. He's pushing it..

"Kay I'm your boss today soo you listen to me got it!" I was just kidding. He furrowed an eyebrow. " Well tell me how you sort the money and the combination to the cash register." Damn I just can't win around this dude. " I was just kidding dude howa bout you work the cash register and I..."I trailed off a bit, so he finished my sentence while handing me a pair of latex gloves from behind the counter."Clean the bathroom.."

Ha ha very funny my digusted facial expression was replaced with amusement."Ha ha very funny, you shouldn't anger your boss' best friend because the best friend could get you fired." He sucked his teeth." Yeah right!, Blondie would never fire me because she's in love with me."

I think I see Fi's point this guy won't quit. "I highly doubt she's in love with you dude, I know Fi when she feels love her face gets all rosy and the rarely ever happens, um she is quiet most of the time.. Uh-uh, wait a second you tricked me didn't you!?" I fell right for his trap to get me to spill all of Fionna's weak points!

"No I didn't- I never asked you to tell me how Fionna acts when she's in love you spilled that can'a beans yourself... But thanks I'll make sure I look for that next time I'm around her." He's sooo Pathetic. I just can't stand him. There was a short silence through the day.

"I think I knew that deep down I just needed someone to tell me thank-you Marceline, I think I know why I put up this big ego, its because I'm a softie underneath and Fionna brings that side out of me when no one else can... Ya know? I now know who you remind me of... your like the genderbent version of myself, its wierd and all but honestly I think thats with alot of people around..."

Did he just open his heart out to me about my BEST FRIEND! That's just wow he's just and I already knew he reminded me of myself but I didn't know he's in love with her! But ever since her relationship crash with Iggy I don't she's ready for such a commitment.

This is like the typical relationship a love-struct guy and a heart slowly healing girl get together. But Fionna isn't that bright to come to that conclusion. Trust me.

Wellp atleast I got Finn to talk about this with. Let me get back to work, I made a promise to Fi. Oh And play it cool with Marshall.

"That's nice... dude I can see you and my Best Friend as a couple but if you hurt her, pressure her or anything worse, I'll HURT YOU! Where it hurts and you'll have the scars to remind you of how much I hurt you... Got it." He nodded his head swiftly.

I wonder why Fi likes to hang around people like us; Soft Serve (Marshall)and I tough on the outside and a really sweet person on the inside. It's like she always knows who have the good hearts, like some sort of hero. Being able to determine who the evil dudes really are...

* * *

I usually don't write M T.'S. at the bottom but I'll post more chpts up by next weekend I'm on vacation and stuff. But thank you for the patients oh still doing dedications do dont be afraid to askkkk:):)) ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

**Chpt15:Why?**

M.T.s: *sits at computer desk and squishes chubby cheeks together, thinks if what to say..* Hi my hopefully(added drama: i know u guyzz are SUPER LOYAL) loyal readers, I MISSED YOU GUYZZZ^•^! Did u miss me 2? Jk um Dontcha think this is getting a little boring any ideas to spark up the story? Nothing super rated M okay, I'm not ready for that buiz I still figuring out the puzzle pieces... Anyway, if u think the story is fine then just write ur review like a normal person, even though I doubt most of u fanfictioners are near the slightest bit of 'Normal'

Rachell's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling hungover, and like I just had the best night of my entire life. Soon my nights will be like this everynight. As long as I keep my plan from crumpling apart.

I slept through the entire morning and afternoon, in was about 6 in the evening. Then I heard a knock at my door.'Shit who is it!?' I grabbed my silk robe. And walked over to the front door. "Hi, does Fionna live here?" There was an emo boy standing at my front door. I grimaced" No, she isn't here why what do you want?" " Well I just wanted to give her these, but since she isn't I'll give them to her another time."

I snatched the bouquet of roses from his pasty hands," Don't worry I'll give these to that litt-.. I mean Fionna for you." He quickly snatched them back"That's okay.. I'll just give them to her another time." I was shocked, he had spunk no wonder that little slut knows him." Don't come back anytime soon!" I shouted how rude was he! As he walked away and he gave me a hand signal, something those pestly teens probably made up.

I checked the mail,"Bill,Bill, Check; keeping that,Bill,Notice!" I ripped the envelope open.

_To the Current Residence of this address,_

_You have a 2 week notice to vacate the premises. Or else you'll be evicted legally._

_~Home and Law Office_

_There was another note attached:_

_Rachell Trampinson,_

_I've figured out your little plan, after all the things we shared I should've known, that you're a gold digging no good - I can't even put it in words how disgusting and sickening you've come to be or are, I was probably to naive to notice. I want you and who ever else out of my house! And if you aren't we're handling this leagally. I never want to see your face again._

_ ,Jason Matthews_

I was in utter shock that he would write such cruel things about me. I-I can't even just feel any happiness at all. So I needed some help but until then;

My lover yelled from the bedroom" Did you get mah food woman!?" 'Shit', " Coming darling!" I ran to the kitchen and heated up his meal, through the kitchen window the kids in the neighborhood were shouting" Ew Look At Her She Walks around Naked! How disgusting!" I noticed my robe slipped at bit. "Get off my lawn ya damn perverts!" Quickly tying my robe tighter around my waist. And stormed upstairs with the food.

After dropping by my bedroom, I made my way into the brats rooms lets start with my little Fifi, First I should Trash this, burn that and give away all her clothes. I opened the drawer with some papers inside nothing valuable, I found a picture of her and her dead mom" Aw how fuckin'sweet!" I tore it up.

After deatroying just about everything in her room I moved to Finnie boy's room. "Rachell get yo ass in here!" I guess this'll have to wait.

~The Next Day~

I had to leave out my house the next morning, rereading the letter that was sent,'Evicted in the next 2 weeks' that was just unexceptable, a woman of my age should not have to go through such emotional and financial stress. It's not like the methods I use to relieve it are working;(drugs).In the end theres still that void there, I can't figure out what it is yet but I can still feel it.

I went to my home farther away than the house that I am about to be kicked out from, the door wasn't locked I never usually locked it. Inside I saw my late mother's picture her dying was the best thing that ever happened to my sister's and I. She never treated us right, always having guy, after guy in and out of the house. It was sickening really never giving us the time of day, I was left to do everything as the oldest child clean and wash and feed and all she would do is drugs and men! Why! I Hated Her for this!

Great!, crying is ruining my mascara. She never told whats right and whats wrong! That the main reason I'm like this today, I blame everything on her. And Jason actually loved me, cared for me and all I did was use him and his kids.

Hell if I was Fionna I'd probably hate me to. Although I'd probably handle it my way, heh that wouldn't turn out good.

I've done enough damage to this family plus Jason is in the hospital, I haven't paid any visits since the first couple weeks he was admitted. I'm a horrible person.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chpt16**: Wishing

M.T.s: Hey guys, The last chpt was kinda dramatic 5 words;out-of-my-comfort-zone. Heh heh yeah this isn't as bad as the last. hope you like it:

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V.

Waiting for Marceline to come back is wrecking my nerves, I bet she's taking my baby out on joy rides on the express way, I don't even know how she past her drivers test. Since her car's having engine trouble she had to use mine.

"Hey Fi, how long have you been up?" Finn is just sitting there playing video games all day. "is this what you do all day, play video games?" Finn scratched the back of his neck nervously" No... When Marcy's here we- we go to the park."

Why does he lie to me. "Well why do you go to the park aren't you guys like to big to be at the park? And I know you're lying to me!" Finn avoided eye contact." Please Fi, we go there to terrorize the kids.. its fun." Really. "Fine whatever but when we move back home, you to aren't allowed to be around each other alone. Got it!"

Finn shouted" You can't keep me away from my manhood!" What the -hell! I shot up from the bed. "Okay that's Cray, Finn, you need to be around some guys this weekend I'm taking you to the arcade so you can ! Marceline."

I never thought that teenage boys' horomones would spiral this much outta controll. The only person I know who be able to handle this would be my mom, with her here I bet all the things we've been through would have never happened, actually I'm sure of it.

Back when I was Finn's age I had my first boyfriend . He seemed like a sweet guy at first he gave off the studious, nerdy persona, until the first couple months of our relationship. I guess that him dating me gave him the confidence to date other girls while he was dating me. Then me, being the naive stupid girl I was got back together with him for him to only rip my heart out again. i was labeled in highschool. This ended when I was 15 years old going on 16. Yeah.. I didn't have any body to talk to except Marcy she was like my only true friend. We would fight to the death for each other.

It sure would have been nice to have a more experienced woman like my mom to talk to I'm sure she would say the right things to make me feel better. I mean I've seen it in movies and stuff so I'm sure it pays off. I drift off in my thoughts way too much.

~9:45 p.m.~

It's about time for Marceline to be here, I never asked her to take the long shift, but that was nice of her. I heard the door open and looked out the window my baby was home! Oh and so was Marcy, Finn charged downstairs so did I but ran back to grab my slippers. "Well it looks like you guys missed me." " You could say that if by 'you' you mean my precious car, keys please." I darted out the house in my pj's like an idiot to inspect her. Ugh,trash from your truly. I walked back in the house. And plopped down next to Marceline. " So, how was your first day of work?" Marceline smirked. " Well that Marshall guy is a pleasure to be around."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I have an uneasy feeling that she doesn't mean it the way I'm hoping her to be.

" Nothing, by it he's just a pleasure... To be around!"

I was getting annoyed " Marceline as my best friend you have to tell me what you mean by that!"

Her smirk grew" Why its my business, don't tell me your... Jealous?!" I was fighting back my overbearing blush.

I let out sigh"...To be honest, yes I am jealous because Marshall is- is I like him okay! Happy now!?"

I had to hide my face " I knew it."

"What the He- how did you know!?"

" Because all Marshall would talk about was you, and just because I gave him a simple compliment you practically went nuts! Do I know best friend or what?" Damn you." Yeah you know me but you don't know me enough that I'm going to tell him. That'll just make things awkward..."

Marceline exploded with laughter." Are you kidding with a straight forward guy like Marshall the akwardness won't be there. Fi your just coming up with excuse after excuse." "Huh, you got some nerve giving me guy advice."

"What was that!?"

" Nothing!Goplay with Finn since you guys like to terrorize kids together."

She ran upstairs. Now another problem on my plate, Marshall he's just a person that I'm interested in. Nothing should be awkward.I can do this.

Just imagining us as a couple makes me blush. But ya know what happens happens. I'm just glad that he's nothing like Iggy.


	17. Updated Warning

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET! I was informed of this from cookiequeen13! Just to let you know this is not my words but from cookiequeen13! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Let's end this for good and sign the petition below now and spread this far and wide:  
.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF


	18. Chapter 17

M.T.s:Hola amigos this chpt is about Finnie and Fionna's papa:)I wanted to make it longer but ya know I'm sueño so enjoy!¥

* * *

**Chpt17:Jason's Day**

Jason's P.O.V.

As the doctor injected the medicine inside my I.V. I winced in pain. I am quickly getting impatient here, with the problems going on at home I cannot just site here. Last month my doctor said that I was healing fast. Well it doesn't seem like it really, but who am I to say I'm not a doctor.

"Jason you are doing great! Your one of my best patients." My doctor was acting a little to cheerful for me to handle right now. After she left Holly came in,an instant smile formed on my face. " Hi Jason I've got some great news, I over heard the secretary lady and your doctor say that they're scheduling a release date for you!" I would jump with joy if I could! "Really thats great! I can't believe I am going to see my family and my ...home.." Holly's face was filled with concern,"You don't have to worry Jas it'll be fine." I let out a small chuckle"No, that's not why I'm upset, I'm gonna miss ...you" She smiled brightly. " Well butter my ice and call me a biscuit! Jason I am definitley going to miss you, hey I know once you leave we'll go out on a date just you and me." Did Holly one of my nurses just ask me out, all of a sudden i dont feel like I'm past 30 now...

" It's a date little lady" since she was going for the country accent I gave it a try.

~Time Lasp~

The past couple days have been tolerable, Fionna has been visiting sometimes alone she reminds me of Izzy so much she would be so proud of her right now. My little girl's an independent young woman now and with all the drama that has been happening I almost forgot her birthday is in a few weeks. She'll be the big 1-8. All the things she can do, vote, get married, move out, and most of the other stuff I know she wouldn't do. Finn still has a few years to go, I can't believe how having children puts a big impact your life, I'm glad I have them.

~Flashback~

(14years ago)

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's said she going to work! Whats work?" My little baby girl was learning so much everyday and was always so curious."Fionna work is when you go to a place called a job and you work at your job to get money, do you understand sweety?" She thought for a second,"No, Daddy its not called money its called marbels! Grandma told me its called marbels!" She even pulled out a dollar to show me " See one marbel." As a parent I didn't want to laugh at my kid but it was so hard not to because of how cute she is." Okay-okay mommy and I go to work to get marbels" She nodded like she was the one to correct me in her little mind I bet she thought she did.

Later that year Finn was born and Fionna automatically became the caring big sister, Me,Isabella, and our 2 beautiful children, it was a wonderful time until the car crash. We all just fell apart not even I could be strong, only Fionna somehow she had the will to stay positive I even told her she could cry if she needed to and she never shed a single tear, I think she didn't want to cry infront of us. A daughter losing her mother is a tragedy she tried to overcome, and her mother being replaced by a horrible woman is even worse. Fionna's the strongest young woman I know and for her to be my only daughter is just amazing. I sure didn't raise her to be like this I wanted her to run to daddy for every little problem, but I guess she won't now huh?

~Flashback Out!~

"Jason are.. you okay you've been space out for a while now?" Holly's been watching me this whole time! I haven't blushed this red in a long time. "Oh yeah I was just thinking about my little girl, well she won't be a little girl anymore, but she'll always be my little girl.." All Holly could do is smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chpt18: Not So New

Marshall's P.O.V.

After the day I took for Fionna she's been acting wierd lately not like the good or bad wierd like the distant confused wierd.

"S-Soo Blondie whatcha' thinkin' bout?" I knew she wasn't gonna tell me but it never hurts to ask. " Nuthin'" Fionna is usually so open most of the time and now she wont even speak to me. Usually when a girl acts like this it's their time of the month, living with a mother this is common in my life."Is it your time of the month or something?" She grunted angrily I think that response was suppose to be a no. "Okay, Fionna all I am is nice to you and you can't even say a single word to me like all day I'm sorry I didn't know you disliked me this much!" I was pretty pissed off "I'll be in the back." I left her there dumbstruck but now I feel bad, maybe we just need our space.

I heard a familiar voice out front, it sure wasn't Ashley more masculine. "Hey is does Marshall work here?" Why was he asking for me! Even though Fi and I aren't the best terms right now I hope she doesn't give me away. "Who's asking..?" "Just tell him Russ was looking for him, thanks babe." Russel! I went up front, "Why are you here Russel!?" "Chill bro, mom just sent me on a mission, I spyed on you for the last 2 day to see where you worked and she's give me 70 bucks. Easy money." Ugh, mother! " Okay just get out of here Russel." "How many times do I have to tell you its Russ and why would I want to leave I didn't get this babe's number yet." Fionna rolled her eyes. "If you aren't Marshall's brother than I'm crazy."

"Sadly he is my brother and why would mom make you spy on me?" "She said something about how her oldest baby is becoming a man and stuff." Classic mom crap. Fionna closed the door and locked them. "Well... I'll give you two some alone time while I go in the back..." It was closing time already? " Look all mom asked me to do was to see where you would go everyday and I told her you had a job then I thought it would be fun to mess with you on your shift, I saw you weren't working so I asked doll face where you were, hey are you two an item if not can I.. Ya know...ask her out-?" "No the hell way! I already called dibs on her." Fionna walked back to the front, "Dibs! Um last time I checked I am no body's last pickle in the jar!(sorry if that sounds stupid I couldn't think of anything*~*) "Ugh Russel just leave please..." I escorted him out. "Well mom said be home before 11!" Like he would even listen to her. "Whatever!"

"M-Marshall..."

"Fionna look I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so pigheaded its just my brother has a small brain and that's like the only way he would understand ya know... Yeah.."

" You wanna talk in the back?"

"Okay... "

I followed Fionna into the back on the couch. This is kinda awkward.

" Look Marshall, um- I l'm sorry I never wanted you to think that I dislike you because I don't its actually ... The opposite... But I'm still upset with you!" W-Wait did Fionna just confess to me or was I just hearing things... " Wait what did you say Fionna I didn't hear what you said could you repeat it because I though I heard you say you liked me." Her crimson cheeks said it all. " Yeah, maybe I did but that doesn't mean that you can just go around-" I leaned into Fionna and kissed her passionately. "You sure do talk alot don't you Fi?" Fionna squeaked."Well aren't you gonna say something?" I was trying to laugh it off but I was getting afraid that I made a mistake. " Well I would say that was unexpected...ly nice." I let out a small unnoticable sigh. "So when can we go on our second date?"

"Um don't think you can reel me in that easily" I gotta a feeling this is going to be a great relationship well atleast better than my last.


	20. Chapter 20

: Hello my super amAzing friends I am sad to say that With the Help of Marshall is coming to an end... Now I bet your're thinking 'Theres only 20 Chapters  
-O-' or your're probably thinking 'Now I can spend more time reading something better than this piece of crap!' I dunno I just assumed from the positive P.O.V. Of a reader and the negative P.O.V. of a reader. Well its not going to end at 20 silly chapters all that hard work would be a waist! So I'm going to end it at 25 chapters. You see I have waaayyyyy better ideas to be written down and I'd like to put more hardwork into other stories don't worry Mainly A.T. but I might branch off I'm not sure I can be decisive so um Enjoy R&R I'm just gonna sit here and wait for the emails to roll in about what you think. Love Yall^-^

* * *

Chpt19: Relief

Holly's P.O.V.  
I moaned into his kiss, our lips molded together. This felt so nice but so wrong, listen to me I sound like a teenager. "Ja-Jason.." His named manages to escape my mouth as he deepened the kiss. I was starting to get embarrassed knowing that I was kissing one of my patients, but all the while I've grown to love this handsome man.

~Flashback, 1 week ago~  
"Jason, its beautiful out here..."  
He gave me a mezmerizing grin,  
"It is isn't it?" We were looking at the sky sitting on a blanket out in a field( Try to picture tht shitty scene frm twilight when Bella and Edward are in tht garden, but adding a starry night, cuz I love the night^•^) As I was looking up at the twinkling spots in the sky, his hand slightly brushed mine and quickly pulled away. "Sorry." He flashes me a lop-sided grin. "I haven't felt like this since, I dunno college." Jason admitted to me. I placed my hand back on his"High school"

We both laughed instantly. I couldn't help but ask after the moment died"So... how do you feel?" Jason looked up towards the sky rushing with stars and sighed with content."Relieved" I felt like I was going to burst with tears, I've been caring for Jason from the day he was admitted into the hospital and we experienced his cancer together. I blinked back tears, but my voice couldn't help but cracked"Great" He looked at me with concern,"Holly... you have nothing to worry about, I'm healthy because of you. I can see my daughter's graduation and help my son with his girl problems I can experience everything a father can and I want you to too, I want you in my life."

He embraced me in his arms. I knew the importance of family but when its this strong how can I reject it. " I want to be apart of your life Jason." I said while still in the embrace"Our life." This made my heart warm, I hopefully everyday with Fionna,Finn, and Jason will.

~ Flashback out~

"Soo hows about I give you a ride, since its your last day and all." I insisted on taking Jason home no matter what he had to say. "That would be great, but I have to call Fionna first." He dialed Fionna's number and waited patiently for her to answer. -Speaker Phone-

"Hey Dad, How you feeling?"

"Hey sweety, I'm feeling fine. Qiuck question how's the house situation goin'?"

"... Um tht whore- Uh I mean Rachel left a letter, I didn't open it but all her crap is gone, I mean she could have cleaned up a bit bu-"

"Wait so you're telling me that Rachel is gone, like there no trace of her inside our home?"

" Yeah dad me, Finnie and Marcy searched like zip zero zilch, even tht ass prick is gone, we're here now ya know."

"Okay I'll be there shortly don't move-"

"Wait dad I can come pick you up, if you want. It's no hassle."

"No Fi its fine I got it covered"

"Okay see you in a few"

"Alright bye"

-End of Call-

Jason stopped to think for a bit" I guess I'm hoing home"

At Jason's house there was a couple calls made. Then his son approached me. " So you must be Holly?" I smiled feeling like I was going to be interrogated. " Yeah I am" Finn stroked the imaginary hair on his chin."Mind if I ask you a few questions?" Now this was getting awkward." Um.. Okay." He was speaking really fast  
"Howoldareyou?Areyoubi-sexual?Howmuchmoneydoyouhav einyourlifesayings?AnnnndddAreyouagoodcook?"  
I never knew teenage boys were this.. energized. I cleared my throat."38. Pft No. None of your business. Aanndd I would say I am."  
I smiled triumphantly. Finn took another breath to ask me more questions until Jason dragged him away by his adorable white bear hat. "Dad! Wait! I wasn't finished!"  
"Well you are now leave Holly alone."

A tall dark haired girl who looked like she knew the streets stood next to me. " Crazy kid huh?" I nodded " But he'll grow on you," She said it like she was sincere about it I don't exactly know.

After Fionna ended her call with some important people I would say she looked around unsure of what to do now. "Sooo... What now?" Fionna asked. Even Jason was unsure. Then her friend spoke. " As much as I hate this idea it has to be done, Cleaning, like with tons of bleach." That was pretty funny. "Okay lets get this thing started." I said and we scattered the house in search of disgusting remains of Rachel Trampinson.


End file.
